


Pregereganant

by SisterSauce



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I'M SO SORRY I LITERALLY HAVE NO MOTIVATION, Labor scene, M/M, Movie Night, Mpreg, PRETEND THAT I STILL WRITE ON A DAILY BASIS, because why the hell not, chapter 5 is a shitpost, eduardo and edd have a fist fight, it's not in great detail it's just there, monster attack, monster pups happen, not the red army britain's armed forced, shitpost, the boys have movie nights fight me, the literal fucking army's here, they specifically watch alien, xray vision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterSauce/pseuds/SisterSauce
Summary: a collection of mpreg oneshots, some with labor scenes, some without. feel free to request in the comments, but i'm not guaranteeing that all of them will be fulfilled





	1. requests and disclaimer

characters:  
-edd

-matt

-tom

-tord

-all their future versions (i'd cry if you gave me future tord)

-paul

-pat

-mark

-eduardo

-jon

-hell, maybe even the rejects

 

disclaimer:

-not all requests will be fulfilled

-not everyone likes the same ships as you. get over it.

-this is mpreg. don't like, don't read

 

so yeah, feel free to request oneshots. peace.


	2. Alienated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the house knew that once the immovable object known as Tord had sat down, you weren’t getting back up until _he_ got up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, shoutout to Archive of Our Own user hetalianGemini15 for this idea. if you really wanna know who matt's baby daddy is, idk. some of these will have unnamed characters as the dads.

Matt yawned, sitting up in bed. He had just woken up from the best power nap of his life. Rubbing his eyelids, he winced as another painful contraction rolled through him. He reached over for his phone, waiting for the cramp to end before pressing the ‘Lap’ button on his stopwatch.  
“They’re starting to get closer together,” he mumbled, rolling out of bed.  
He stretched, cracking his sore back, and went to go find something to wear. The four of them were hanging around the house today, so there was no need to dress up in his usual hoodie and jacket combo. He still needed to hide his belly, so he grabbed a large, mint green hoodie he’d found at the maternity clothing store.  
“This’ll be perfect,” he said to himself, “I’ll just grab some food to keep with me in my room, and stay there until I have this kid.”  
Slipping the sweater over his head, he admired himself in the mirror.  
“Looking good as always, just with a plus one,” he grinned, cradling his swollen belly.  
He strode out of his room, no need to go through his morning routine, his hair was already beautiful. Pregnancy had done wonders for the ginger locks, making them fuller and shinier.

“Good morning everyone!” he said cheerfully.

“Matt, it’s the afternoon and you know it,” Tom said from the couch, obviously still very hungover.

The pregnant ginger ignored his comment, he was too busy digging through the fridge to care. Tord was currently getting his ass kicked in a brawl for bacon, Edd reaching for the strip the Norwegian was protecting with his very life. Matt was lucky to sneak away unnoticed with the last piece of bacon in the house.  
Once he’d finished his small breakfast, he was about to retreat to his room when Tord, beaten bloody, suggested that they watch a movie. Edd had scrambled off of him to get their favorite movie series, Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell, leaving the smaller man to eat his bacon in piece.

‘Couldn’t hurt to spend some time with my friends, right?’

Too late to turn back now, he was wedged between Tom and Tord (a good choice on Edd’s part, the two would fight for the entire movie if left to sit next to each other), and everyone in the house knew that once the immovable object known as Tord had sat down, you weren’t getting back up until he got up.  
Matt tried to stay composed as another contraction rolled through him. He didn’t have his phone to track them, but he could tell that this one was closer than the last. Soon he would have to retreat back to his room.

“Uh Tord,” he whispered, “Can you please get up?”

“Nope,” came the reply, the Norwegian stuffing his face with popcorn.

Matt sighed, trying to stay calm through his contractions. He was trapped here until the movie ended, but he couldn’t wait that long. He gasped when his baby moved in his womb, squirming and kicking as his body worked to push them out.

“Shut up Matt,” Edd hushed from the other side of the couch.

“You shut up Edd,” Tom shot back, mouth full of popcorn.

The two squabbled in hushed voices, to the point where Edd had popcorn in his brunette locks. Tord eventually kicked Tom in the shin, shutting him up and bringing their attention back to the movie. While Matt enjoyed watching their playful argument grow, he was starting to get worried. He had been in labor for most of their movie night, which was almost two hours, and his water still hadn’t broken. They were in the middle of watching Alien, as per Tord’s request, when he felt something wet trickling down his thigh. He wondered what it was, until he realized that it was his water breaking. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as another intense contraction shot up his spine. He could feel his baby moving down into his birth canal.

“Tord, could you please get up for a minute?” he asked, trying to slip away to have his child.

“Nope,” the Norwegian said tersely, popping the ‘p’.

“Don’t bother trying,” Tom whispered to him, “It’s impossible to get him up against his will.”

This was quite the predicament he was in. Tord refused to get up, so now he was stuck here crammed between his roommates as a baby was coming out of him. He tried to keep calm despite the situation, clutching the bowl of popcorn in his lap tightly as the head of his baby moved to crown.

“Matt, don’t hog the popcorn,” Tom said, taking the bowl back from him.

The eyeless Brit then looked down, getting an eyeful of his child’s head. They made eye contact, and Matt prayed he didn’t get the wrong idea. The ginger pointed to his belly, and Tom nodded.

“Hey commie,” he whispered, “Get up.”

“No way Jehovah’s Witness,” Tord whispered back.

“Get your sorry ass up!”

“I said no!”

“Don’t make me expose you!”

“Ha! Like you ever could.”

Tom smirked, grin going impossibly wide.

“Don’t think I don’t see you nearly jumping out of your seat at every jumpscare you big baby!”

“HEY! That’s not true!”

“Guys shut up,” Edd said, starting to get tired of the constant interruptions, “I’m trying to watch the movie.”

They ignored his complaint, however, and continue to fight. Matt gripped the arm of the couch, groaning softly as his baby slid out of him as far as their torso. Tord took notice of what was going on, and screamed. He scrambled backwards on the carpet, trying to put as much distance between him and the ginger.

“Ahhh!” he yelled, terrified, “It’s real!”

Tom rolled his non-existent eyes in annoyance.  
“No it’s not real you dumbass,” he said, “Matt’s having a baby and your selfish ass couldn’t get up and let him go to the hospital.”

By this point Edd had already pulled Matt’s pants off, holding them under the child whose hips were still inside of him.  
“Should we call an ambulance? I mean, they’re out and they’re crying, so their lungs are fine…”

“We should take him to the hospital, just in case.”

While they figured out what they would do, Tord sat next to Matt on the couch, admiring the baby girl he’d given birth to.

“Listen Matt, I’m sorry,” he started, before being interrupted by the ginger himself.

“It’s fine, you didn’t know,” he said, holding his daughter close to his chest, “Hey, do you want to hold her?”

Tord nodded silently, holding out his hands to accept the small child. She then opened her large blue eyes, staring at him. Tord could feel tears coming to his eyes, and he handed the baby girl back to her mother so he could wipe them away.

“Aww, I guess we’re going to have two babies in the house,” Matt joked.

“Shut up Matt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, there's my "tord is secretly afraid of horror movies" headcanon talking. thanks for reading munchkins, peace!
> 
>  
> 
> -SisterSauce


	3. Never Fear, Power Edd is Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd was tired of dealing with his friend’s drunkard behavior, but he had bigger issues to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, shoutout to AO3 user hetalianGemini15 for previewing like, one line of this fic before it's released lmao. anyways, 
> 
> enjoy munchkins

“Bye Edd.”

“Bye Tom.”

The eyeless Brit slipped out the front door, his brunette friend watching as he walked away, presumably to some bar. Edd sighed, Tom was always vanishing, only to turn up in a local park, absolutely smashed. He was tired of dealing with his friend’s drunkard behavior, but he had bigger issues to deal with. Checking every room in the house to make sure that Matt and Tord had already left (he only had to worry about the ginger half of the duo, Tord had already vacated the premises for almost 3 years now), he crept into his closet, pressing his hand into an indent in the wall. The floor panel opened beneath him, dropping him down into a slide that lead into the bowels of his secret space. When he emerged at the end of the short trip, he was greeted by the supercomputer he had not-so-sneakily taken from Tord’s old room and repurposed once he gained his super powers.

“Greetings Power Edd,” it said robotically.

“Hey ULA,” he said cheerfully, “Anything new going on?”

“Not yet. Numero Uno hasn’t wreaked havoc recently, and the local police force have been taking steps to prevent large scale disasters.”

“Dang,” he hissed, “Was hoping for a chance to flex my super muscles.”

With those words, he flexed his biceps, glowing green veins visible through his skin.

“Put that gun show away Edd, or I’ll have to add them to your arsenal.”

The brunette chuckled, relaxing.

“I’ll just tidy this place up instead, nothing to do on ground level anyway.”

He started by putting some of his torn and dirty clothes into the washing machine, picking up the stinky articles of clothing from the most random of places. He swore he even saw ULA cringe when he cleared out his Leaning Tower of Dirty Socks. He was in the middle of picking which fabric softener would work well with spandex when the computer’s alarm blared. ULA pulled up a local news report, which showed a disgruntled reporter speaking rapidly into a microphone.

“Breaking news, a giant kaiju is wreaking havoc in London! This behemoth has been destroying buildings, wrecking shopping centers, and backing up traffic as far as the eye can see. All citizens are advised to evacuate immediately, and the army is en route to the scene.”

As he spoke the last few sentences, a street lamp toppled over, missing the man by mere inches.

“Please people, get the hell out of Dodge -er- London!”

ULA returned to her normal interface, minimizing the news report.

“Hurry Edd, if you don’t subdue that monster it could grow out of hand like it did the last 20 times you found it.”

Edd pulled on his costume, tying his cape with super fast and dexterous fingers.

“Wait, where is that monster again?” he asked, his heart pounding in his throat as he remembered his squishy, non super friends who were potentially in this creature’s path.

“London, right in the heart of the capital.”

Tom!

“Tom’s favorite bar is in that city!” he exclaimed, thinking back to the eyeless Brit.

He was probably wasted at this point, and wouldn’t be able to put up too much of a fight if he was targeted by that… thing.

A hatch in the lawn opened, allowing him to fly through at top speed. He had to get to London to rescue Tom.  
As he flew, he followed the damage trail, leading from just across the street from Fun Dead all throughout the town and making its way to London. In the distance, he could hear the ferocious roar of the kaiju, seemingly furious. A darker green streak nearly bowled him over as he made his way to the scene, a cackling laugh in a deep New York accent surrounding him.

“What’s up loser?”

“Eduardo,” he hissed, flying faster to catch up with him, “So you finally decided to show your face again, huh?”

“I had to redeem myself after you embarrassed me the last time. Face it Power Edd, I’m the better hero, and I’ll prove it by taking down this creature.”

Numero Uno touched down at street level right at the monster’s side. It turned to face him, its single void eye staring quizzically at the tiny angry person yelling at it.

“Alright beast, prepare to be taken down by the greatest superhero!”

Eduardo leaped at the kaiju, punching it square in the jaw. It was hardly phased. He repeatedly punched the monster, trying various places for a weak spot. All the while, Edd tried to get at least one hit on it, but failed as the creature just wandered away.

“Face me when I’m talking to you!” Eduardo yelled, punching it square in the gut.

That seemed to garner some sort of reaction, as it roared and swatted at the superhero before darting away. Eduardo smirked, flying after the creature as it ran, firing blast after blast aimed towards its stomach. Some military reinforcements had arrived at this point, all firing at the weak point Numero Uno had uncovered. Edd hovered overhead, finding something odd about the monster’s screeches.

“ULA, does it sound like it’s in pain to you?” he asked the pocket version of his computer companion.

“It does,” she replied, “My analysis of the soundwaves puts them as similar to a mother bear protecting her cubs.”

“But what is it protecting?”

He flew closer, darting between the buildings and rubble in the beast’s path to reach its underside. Through the shells and laser blasts that were tearing at it, Edd could spot something odd with his X-ray vision, going closer to see if he could get a better look. The kaiju noticed his advance however, deciding that it was done running away and ready to fight.  
Wheeling around, the beast shrieked, an ear splitting sound, and charged towards the tanks firing at it. Several soldiers were trampled, others devoured alive, and still others thrown from their machines as the creature’s transparent purple horns tore at and toppled the tanks. Eduardo growled similarly, going in for another attack, only to be swatted away by a large purple tail. Edd landed on the ground, running on foot towards the beast again as it let out another roar of fury. Just as he was flying closer to its belly, he was tackled by Numero Uno himself.

“You were the one who pissed it off!” he yelled, punching the other brunette in the cheek.

“You made it mad in the first place, it just lashed out!” Edd retorted, trying to shove the other off of him.

“I am not about to be embarrassed by you again!”

The two struggled for a short while, ignoring the destruction taking place around them. Eduardo punched him repeatedly, leaving bruises and a quickly swelling black eye before ULA called the two out of their trance.

“Edd! We have to stop it before it does any more damage!”

Power Edd looked up, only to find the giant beast darting off in a random direction, fleeing the scene. He was about to fly after it when a gloved hand grabbed his leg.

“Oh no you don’t,” Numero Uno growled, “You’re not leaving until we settle the score, I am the number one superhero, and you’re just a stupid hero.”

“Can it Eduardo, I have a monster to stop and a city to save.”

He flew off without another word, trying to slip underneath the kaiju’s belly. He hovered underneath it, flying closer until he could see through the skin with his X-ray vision. What he saw caused him to gasp softly in surprise.

Three monster pups, all curled up together in the beast’s womb.

“ULA, those are-”

“Pups,” the AI finished, “No wonder it lashed out when Numero Uno began to attack it, it’s pregnant.”

He dodged around to the beast’s back, thinking on how to subdue it gently. It was already spooked, brute force would only provoke it to destroy more. He then decided to gently pet its scruff, scratching behind its flicking ears as he did so. It was as if a switch was flipped, the change was so rapid. The beast sat on its haunches, purring and wagging its tail.

“That’s a good boy,” he said softly, “Or girl. I don’t know which one.”

He continued to pet the monster, until the creature began to shrink slightly. Wait, what?

The beast was shrinking at a moderate pace, eventually taking on a humanoid form. Its one eye had split into two, and both were now trained on him.

“Pets!” it said in a rasping voice, as if stuck between human language and primitive growls.

“You want more pets?” he asked, scratching its brown mop of spiky hair.

Eduardo landed near him, fist pulled back and ready to punch, but the monster growled viciously at him.

“Mean looser,” it growled, “Leave Tom alone!”

The two were shocked that it could speak, Edd more surprised at what it had said.

“Tom?” he whispered, “Is that you?”

“Edd!” Tom chirped, tail wagging.

“What the hell? Why does this freak know how to talk?”

Neither of the two answered his question, as Edd merely scooped Tom up into his arms and flew away, leaving Eduardo to deal with the damage control. He wanted to do this single handedly? He could clean up his mess by himself too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to ask me for a part two to this if you really want it. monster tom is referred to as a kaiju, because he kinda 
> 
> resembles one (and i ran out of describing words like 'beast' and 'monster lmao).
> 
> thanks for reading sisters, SisterSauce out!


	4. Requests Open

uhhh

so ya boi has only uploaded for mad as a march heir, and i wanna change that. hmu with requests in the comments

 

characters:  
-edd

-matt

-tom

-tord

-all their future versions (i'd cry if you gave me future tord)

-paul

-pat

-mark

-eduardo

-jon

-rejects

-yuu

-yanov

 

i can write:  
-ovi

-mpreg

-birth scenes

-fluff

-angst

 

i will not, under any circumstance, write:  
-h3lluc@rd

-nsfw

-r@pe

-anything younger than high school

-if i don't wanna write it, i'll tell you. pretty much if it's offensive/illegal then no

also, we droppin on wattpad soon (hopefully), so i'll host a fanart contest for the cover there uwu


	5. hit or miss

one day bakugou had to take a massive shit, but when he looked down there was a baby sticking out of his fat ass!!!!

izuku materialized behind him, and bakugou sad "fucking deku!!!! you got me pragent!!!!"

deku looked him in the eye and said "gonna drop tilted with kirishima," filling his chug jug with bakugou's gamer girl bathwater and teleporting away.

 

now absolutely HEARTBROKEN bakugou cried to todoroki

"icy hot my minecraft boyfriend got me pregerent and then LEFT ME!" he cried, barbeque sauce tears spilling everywhere (and especially on his tiddies).

"when i open my eyes," todoroki said, "i can see

and bakugou was so woke he DIED the end

\---

 

if you couldn't tell, this is a joke chapter so you can pretend that i still write good content on the regular. i'm also moving on to bnha mpreg, so keep an eye out for that i guess


End file.
